


(Mostly) Painless

by Swordlesbiab



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Flustered owen, M/M, Owen really needs a hug but hes getting a handjob instead, but it's really really obvious that nobody's upset about the situation, chimera owen, competent spy curt, lil bit of hurt/comfort right at the end, little bit of dubcon because it's interrogation, unconventional interrogation strategies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordlesbiab/pseuds/Swordlesbiab
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Owen finds himself brought in for questioning, and the Chimera agents that were accompanying him are nowhere to be found. Owen's resolve and dedication to Chimera are strong, but his thirst for his (ex)boyfriend might just be stronger.





	(Mostly) Painless

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this, except that the SAF discord wanted flustered owen and I am A Giver. Enjoy!!

Owen woke up strapped to a chair. That part wasn't new; after having been in the game as long as he had, interrogation was barely more than a nuisance. What was new was that he wasn't alone, or in the dark, or really anything he'd come to expect from an interrogation. Even amateurs knew not to keep him in...where the fuck was this, anyway? It looked like the main room of a safehouse, and through a door he could see into the kitchen where his captors were regrouping. They may have caught Owen in the end, but he gave them one hell of a fight.

One of them, the leader, Owen was pretty sure, but he hadn't caught more than a glimpse of any of them in the chaos, was moving around the room, checking up on his team, wrapping injuries and such. Owen could have laughed-he fussed like a mother hen-if it didn't spark something in his chest, a memory of when he used to be cared for like that after missions, be touched with casual affection and intimacy instead of violence. Owen shoved the thoughts down quickly. Reminiscing wouldn't help him prepare for torture, not even if the way that man moved looked so much like Curt it ached. Owen hated Curt. He hated him. Hated. Anything else he felt was just a trick of the adrenaline, or at least it better have been.

The man turned around, and certain parts of Owen suddenly decided they needed a little more convincing, because there, haloed by the kitchen light, was Curt fucking Mega. Owen could have kicked himself for not realizing sooner who it was, must have been, because even after four years Owen would know Curt anywhere. He realized a moment too late that his eyes were wide open, Curt was sure to realize he was awake. Sure enough, Curt shut and locked the kitchen door, sealing out the sight and sound of his team behind him, and stalked towards him, shoulders squared (and broad and powerful, and wasn't that a vision, Owen's brain supplied unhelpfully) like he was expecting a fight.

"What's the matter, Mega?" Owen taunted, ignoring the shake in his voice as Curt grabbed a knife from his belt. "Afraid?"

"Oh I'm not the one who should be scared here, darling. Now you're going to tell me where your friends from Chimera ran off to, or this is going to get a lot less pleasant." Curt replied, voice dark and rough in a way Owen couldn't fail to notice. That, along with the familiar way Curt's voice wrapped around the endearment, were making it a lot harder to keep his composure. _Hate him,_ Owen reminded himself, even as his hands shook in their cuffs. _He abandoned you, he left, he'll kill you now if you let this get to you_.

Curt seemed to take Owen's silence as an answer. He sighed, before grabbing a handful of Owen's hair and pulling his head back so sharply that Owen felt tears threaten at his eyes.

“I really was hoping to avoid this, baby. You know I don't want to hurt you.” Curt purred before pulling back and punching Owen square in the jaw.

“Bold move, Mega. Near breaking my jaw like that, you'd think you don't want me to talk at all.” Owen sputtered, coughing. He grinned and looked up at Curt again, “is that how you like it now?”

Curt smirked. “Hardly,” he replied, “but I’ll thank you to keep any notes on my technique to yourself, _Mr. Deadliest Man Alive_.”

“Come on now love, no need for formalities.”

“Fine then honey,” Curt leaned in and took Owen's chin in his hand, “where's Chimera?”

“I-” Owen choked. Curt’s eyes were burning holes in him, and thanks to the grip on his face, he wasn't turning his head any time soon. “I wouldn't tell you if I knew.”

“Why Owen, dearest, was that a stutter?”

And fuck him, it was. If he played it right he could put it down to the punch, but Owen could see in Curt’s eyes that that wouldn't fly.

“C'mon now baby, don't be shy. I know I'm still a hot piece of ass.” Curt teased, sliding the hand not still on Owen's face down across his shoulders. Owen shivered involuntarily at the touch, a fact which, just his luck, didn't escape Curt's notice. Curt sobered suddenly.

“Has anyone even touched you since you've been with them? Torture doesn’t count, of course.” Curt asked, his tone deceptively gentle.

“Of course! All the-all the time!” Owen shot back quickly. Too quickly. Fuck. Curt looked...sad, Owen thought, for just a moment before shaking it off and slipping back into the sultry tone he'd adopted before.

“Yeah, that's what I thought, poor thing. I'll touch you all you want, sweetheart, get my hands all over you until you fall apart over,” Curt leaned in to Owen's ear, tone suddenly absolutely filthy, “ _and over. And over_. Just tell me what you know first, then I can untie you and we can have some fun.” Curt looked delicious and Owen was starving, aching to just give in, give him what he wanted, anything he wanted. But Owen was a professional, and he was proud of it. He needed to get the upper hand somehow, which would be tricky since every brain cell he owned had flown out the window at Curt's touch.

“No thanks, love, I prefer being tied up anyway.” there! That was smooth! That was a classic one-liner straight out of the shitty spy novels Curt read. Unfortunately, it's target didn't seem to be Mcswooning in the slightest.

“That's perfect then, we wouldn't even need to wait.” Curt fell into Owen's lap, apparently tired of leaning over him. “Unless of course, you'd still like to do this the hard way…”

What was the hard way? Owen was sure he knew, but his brain seemed to have relocated itself rather further south. Oh. Oh he was supposed to answer now, wasn't he.

“The, uh, the hard way sounds um. Uh-good?” Owen said, intelligently. He didn't even want to think about what he looked like right now. “Bring it on, I can take anything, I'm-”

That sentence was rather rudely cut off into a choked gasp as Curt laughed and rolled his hips forward. “You were saying?” He teased.

“This is. This is not a-ah this is _not_ how you interrogate somebody, Mega!” Owen gasped out indignantly.

“And what did I say about pointers, Owen? I won't hurt you if this is working, and we both know that it is, baby. Now. Your team. Where?” Curt demanded, punctuating the question by sliding his hand up Owen's thigh.

“Not-ah-telling you.” Owen responded.

Curt made a disapproving noise and inched his hand a little higher. “Are you sure about that? I could stop this if you like...”

“Dear _God_ , Mega, don’t fucking stop!” Owen blurted before he could catch himself. He froze, realizing what he'd said. _You hate him_. His brain supplied, belatedly. Curt’s smile stretched impossibly wider.

“Well then, _Agent Carvour_ , you’d better tell me where they're headed, huh?”

Owen was not supposed to tell Curt that information. Owen had been told, on pain of death, not to tell that to anyone. Owen was not going to tell-

Curt swiped his thumb across Owen's inner thigh.

“They're going to Frankfurt.” Owen told Curt. Curt, who smiled at him gently, like he always used to. Curt who leaned in and kissed his forehead as he finally shifted his hand up the rest of the way and pulled Owen's cock out of his pants. He huffed a laugh as Owen nearly screamed with the relief of it, then kissed him until he came (embarrassingly quickly; it really had been a long time).

“I'll go pass the information along, then.” Curt said, getting up off Owen's lap with one last kiss and turning back toward the kitchen door.

All of Owen's training came rushing back the moment Curt stopped touching him and he froze in horror at what he'd just done.

“They'll kill me.” Owen whispered, “Curt, they'll kill me for this. Chimera, ah, they take torture a little more seriously than you do. You need to kill me before they do, please.”

Curt paused at the door, “I'm not going to kill you Owen.”

“ _Please_ ”

“No. Trust me, babe, they won't get you back.”

“You don't know that. You don't know what they're capable of.”

“I know they'll have to go through me first if they want you. I lost you four years ago, and I swear I'm not losing you again.” Curt promised before leaving him with a wink, and a promise to be right back with a washcloth or “some other shit, I don't know what's in here”.

 _I definitely don't hate him_ , Owen thought fondly, watching his (ex?) ex-boyfriend dart back into the kitchen. That was fine, though. This time, he decided, Curt really wouldn't let him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!! @theguywhodidntlikeblogs (tumblr staff are cowards and wouldnt let me be theguywhodidntliketumblr)


End file.
